The present invention relates to a link used in a piston crank mechanism for a reciprocating internal combustion engine, and more specifically to a link in a multi-link piston crank mechanism.
A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-124776 shows a multi-link piston crank mechanism including a lower link which is mounted on a crankpin and which includes a first end connected with a piston through an upper link and an upper pin swingably connecting the upper and lower links, and a second end connected through a control pin with a control link having one end supported swingably on the engine. The lower link of this publication is composed of an upper half member and a lower half member which are joined, in a parting plane passing through the center of the crank pin bearing portion, by bolts inserted from the lower half member and screwed into respective threaded holes formed in the upper half member.